¿Controladora y Posesiva?
by Anacahona
Summary: One Shot HHr. Harry mete la pata con Hermione con un comentario fuera de lugar con lo cual esta se reciente demasiado. Cortito, producto de un reto en La Pareja del Fenix.


**RETO # 38 (o 48) del LPDF**

Situación:

Harry mete la pata con Hermione, ya sea por un comentario o una critica, la cual esta se resiente demasiado, en fin, ya saben como Harry le pide perdon ...despues de intentarlo varias veces.

Requisitos:

1) Deben estar a solas!

2) No es necesario un beso, pero si es fundamental un MOMENTO intenso y significativo entre los dos, que de mucho que pensar en un futuro...

**¿Controladora y Posesiva?**

By Anacahona, alias ilimari, alias ilonga, alias TheBelleLadyArwen

Basado en la Orden del Fenix

Disclamer: El mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.

* * *

**¿Controladora y Posesiva?**

"Hermione¿Podrías por una vez dejar de comportarte como una controladora y posesiva?" -Le habia dicho un molesto Harry, luego de haberla escuchado por varias veces esa mañana pedirle que no volviera entrar a la oficina de Umbridge- "¿Qué no ves que es la única oportunidad que tengo para hablar con Sirius¡No me hagas las cosas más difíciles!"

Hermione se quedó callada por unos instantes, mientras Harry la miraba con gesto furioso. Ambos se encontraban frente a frente, justo en medio de los pasillos de Hogwarts, y solo unos centímetros los separaban.

"¿Controladora y posesiva dices?" –Repitio Hermione con los ojos entrecerrados mientras le sostenia la mirada a Harry.

"Sí; así es como te estas comportando ahora" –Le contestó Harry mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Asi que eso es lo que piensas de mi¿no?" –Harry no contesto, se limito a mirarla mientras su gesto furioso cambiaba a uno de total asombro y culpa- "Está bien; haz lo que quieras..."

Dicho esto se dio media vuelta y, con paso decidido, se alejó de él. Harry se quedó allí plantado mientras la observaba alejarse, y sin embargo ya no sentía coraje; ahora se sentía el hombre más estúpido sobre la Tierra. _"Bien hecho Harry; acabas de insultar a la única persona que siempre te ha mostrado incondicional apoyo, la única que siempre ha creído en ti, la única a la que ... ¡Pero que idiota!"_ Harry comenzó a correr en su intento de alcanzar a su amiga.

"¡Hermione espera!" –Gritaba con voz fatigada, pero la chica seguía alejandose con paso firme, dio la vuelta en una esquina y luego se perdió de vista por completo.

---

Esa tarde Ron tenia práctica de Quidditch, asi que a Harry le tocó cenar a solas con Hermione. Cosa que resultó muy incómoda ya que por su parte Harry intentaba por todos los medios llamar la atención de su amiga utilizando desde el clásico "pasame la sal", hasta el patético intento de pedirle que le ayudara en la tarea de Pociones, pero esto pasaba desapercibido o simplemente era ignorado por ella.

Al poco rato Hermione terminó su cena, se levantó de su silla y con mucha gracia se despidio con un seco "hasta luego". Harry, que aún no habia terminado su segunda ración de postre, se levanto de su silla y se dispuso a seguirla, dejando su cena a medio comer. Hermione, aun ignorante de que su amigo la seguia, se dirigio a la biblioteca. Una ves dentro, comenzó a pasearse por las hileras de libros, sus manos rozando levemente cada libro, mientras Harry la observaba escondido en la hilera contraria. Asi estuvieron por un rato: Harry observandola sigilosamente, mientras Hermione buscaba entre los libros. Pero entonces repentinamente Hermione cambio de hilera, quedando separada de Harry por un libro, el cual rapidamente sacó, tomando a Harry por sorpresa y haciendo que este se sobresaltara.

"Valla..." –Comenzó Hermione con tono lacónico- "¿Desde cuando acostumbras ir a la biblioteca? –Preguntó sarcásticamente mientras leia las primeras páginas del libro y evitaba a toda costa mirarlo a la cara.

"Sabes muy bien que hago aqui..."

"Te equivocas... _como siempre_" –Dijo luego en voz tan baja que casi parecia que habia sido para ella y no dirigida a Harry.

Harry dio la vuelta a la hilera de libros, quedando asi frente a ella, luego le quito el libro que tenia en las manos y lo puso nuevamente en el están, mientras Hermione lo miraba con gesto un tanto retador.

"Hermione... llevo todo el día tratando de hablarte y tu solo me evades..."

"Es que no queria que te sintieras _controlado_ por mi Harry..." –Contestó esta sarcásticamente.

"¿Querrías ya dejar esa actitud y escucharme de una vez?" –Le dijo Harry con tono exasperado, estaba tan cerca de ella que, si hubiera querido, la podria haber tomado de los hombros y la hubiera zarandeado para asi quitarle esa nueva actitud que habia adoptado para él. Pero no lo hizo; se limitó a tomar su mentón y alzar el rostro de ella para asi de una vez poder mirarla y decirle lo que habia intendado decirle durante todo el día.

"Escucha... sé que actué como un idiota y que una vez más metí la pata... pero es que estoy asustado Hermione... tengo miedo de perder una vez más a la gente que quiero... y... ya sabes como soy de impulsivo..." –Esta vez Harry bajó la mirada, se sentia muy avergonzado de haber admitido su debilidad ante ella.

"Harry..." –Habia comenzado a decir Hermione, dejando de lado su antigua actitud retadora.

"Perdóname" –Le habia dicho Harry, mirandola a los ojos- "Eres muy importante para mi... no quiero que estes asi conmigo..."

Hermione sonrió con ojos vidriosos mientras Harry la observaba de manera expectante.

"Ven aquí gruñón..." –Dijo esta mientras halaba a Harry y lo abrazaba fuertemente.

Harry al principio no supo que hacer, pero luego respondio al abrazo rodeandola por la cintura y, con los ojos cerrados, escondio su cara entre el castaño cabello de su amiga respirando profundamente y grabando asi en su mente su aroma y el tacto de ese cabello tan familiar. Entonces sintio paz... y quizo alargar ese momento, tenerla más tiempo asi cerca de él, segura entre sus brazos y comprendio que, mientras tuviera a Hermione de su lado, todo estaria bien. ¿Que si hablaria finalmente con Sirius? Ya habría tiempo para eso, por ahora debia aclarar ciertas cosas que habia descubierto; cosas que tenian olor y forma de _Hermione_.

FIN


End file.
